1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to trash baskets and more specifically it relates to a trash recycling container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous trash baskets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be of one receptacle types in which all unsorted garbage is placed into the trash baskets and then carried outside so that garbage which is the mixed together can be dumped into pails. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.